


Unstoppable

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 对阵黄潜的比赛胜利后，萨乌尔在球员通道里拉住了格里兹曼，告诉他他们得谈谈。





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 主8x7，有一些 6x7,8x9,6x22成分提及。
> 
> 部分ntr要素。
> 
> 狗血，雷，OOC，慎入。
> 
>  

 

 

格里兹曼知道有人在看他。

那道目光追着从他发梢落到背上的水珠一路向下，几乎带着微微的灼热感。

他也知道那是谁。

这道视线他曾经无数次地感受到过。在九个月前或者更早的时间里，他会假装没有意识到忽视掉这目光，或者偶尔回以一个友善的笑容。

但这次不太一样，不仅仅是某种灵光一现的直觉，而是它·的·确与从前有些什么不同。

 

从球场到不甚明亮的球员通道，明暗交界的一瞬间眼睛总是需要重新调整，他习惯性地闭上了眼睛,而萨乌尔抓住了他的手腕。“我们谈谈？”

用的却显然不是疑问的语气，格里兹曼几乎想要叹气，他为什么会想要谈谈，他难道不记得上次“谈谈”发生了什么吗？

他刚刚踢满了90分钟的比赛，被汗水黏在身上的球衣已经很烦了，被握住的手腕处源源不断的热源只会让这样的烦躁加剧，而他一会可能还要打起精神来应对不知道问些什么的记者……

“等会再说。”他说。

萨乌尔只是揉了一把他的头发，加快了步子走回了更衣室。

 

现在可能是那个“等会”了，格里兹曼逃避似的继续慢吞吞地收拾着东西，一件一件地把毛巾和衣服折起来收好。

萨乌尔早早地收好了东西，坐在那看他整理，他摸了摸鼻子，在焦虑的时候他总是许多的小动作。倒不是说萨乌尔对他来说是什么危险人物，相反他是个足够好的队友。只是格里兹曼一向不擅长与太认真的人打交道，在这种人面前所有他习惯的转移话题的方法全都不管用，就像是那种你没写作业时，没法在他面前打哈哈的铁面无私的班级干部。

然而谁还记得他甚至比自己还小上三岁啊？

 

他隐约知道萨乌尔要说些什么，毕竟他不是真的没长眼睛，这两个月来，西班牙人训练场上、球场上有意无意的动作和眼神他都看在眼里。

但格里兹曼挠头了很久也没想明白这次又是怎么回事，他以为这事儿好几个月前他就已经处理妥当了，新赛季以来他们两个也都是以正常队友模式相处，怎么过了一个冬歇又成了这样。

他又不能自己主动去问，尽管在萨乌尔走过来把他从草地上拉起来，揽着他的脖子用力抱得他肋骨都痛的时候，格里兹曼差点就问出口了。

但他终归记得那还是在赛场。

这场谈话比他预想中的要早太多，日常他看见的西班牙人一向都是严肃认真的一面，所以光是今天比赛最后突然被抱起来就已经够出乎他意料的了，没想到还有更意想不到的等在后面。

 

就算用了最慢的速度，他终于也再没有什么可以收拾了。格里兹曼终于认命地抬头对视那双一直耐心注视着他的眼睛，那是一双蓝得很纯粹的眼睛，眼尾向下延伸的线条平日里看起来没有什么攻击性，而在此刻更衣室的灯光打下的阴影却让它显得锐利无比。

格里兹曼艰难地吞咽了一下，无端地觉得心跳加速，不知道是出于紧张还是别的原因。

萨乌尔拎着他的包站起来走向门口，擦过格里兹曼身边时停了下来。他们的距离很近，远超过礼貌距离的近，萨乌尔偏过头来看他，格里兹曼卷蓬蓬的发梢几乎就戳到他的脸上。

西班牙人嘴唇翕动了一下，似乎想要说些什么。

就在这时，更衣室的门打开了，来人看到他们两个也愣了一下，“你们两个还不走？”

 

 

他们三个一边闲聊一边往停车场走，刚才科克是落了东西在更衣室回去取。赢了一场好球他们心情都不错，至少表面上都不错，有科克在格里兹曼又恢复了平常搞怪的模式，一路开着玩笑。他多少有点希望科克能邀请他顺路去做点什么，如果那样他一定无论如何都无视掉萨乌尔的眼神顺势逃走。

但是他们的新队友在科克的车旁边等他。

高大却看起来有点害羞的西班牙人和他们寒暄了几句，问他们要不要一起来。他和科克约好了一起叙旧，顺便庆祝来之不易的第一粒进球。那显然是个不适合外人介入的私人场合，莫拉塔只是出于礼貌问一句，就算格里兹曼再想借坡下驴，这也不是个合适的选择。

萨乌尔倒是还算有理由掺和进这两个西班牙人之间，但明显他不会这么做，他婉拒了莫拉塔的邀请，搭着格里兹曼的肩膀把他带到了自己的车旁边。

“okok，可以了，我不会跑的。”格里兹曼在萨乌尔替他打开车门，但还站在旁边之后终于忍不住了，这流程可太诡异了点。

萨乌尔回给他一个有点奇怪的眼神，替他关了门自己坐上驾驶位。

 

“我送你回你家还是？”

“你确定？”格里兹曼问，这段似曾相识的对话让两人沉默了两秒，显然是同时回想起了某段并不很想记住的回忆。

“还是我家吧。”

 

两个人都没什么交谈的意思，萨乌尔干脆打开了车载广播放歌。音乐不错，马德里的夜景也很美，只有坐在副驾位上的格里兹曼浑身不自在。他在膝盖上来回敲着几根手指。

他根本不知道，也不想知道，到底是什么时候什么事引发的蝴蝶效应让事情变成了现在这样。如果去问四年前的他自己，他一定会坚决地嘲笑和俱乐部队友上床这种蠢事，但这有什么用呢，他还说过自己不招惹直男呢。

是的，安托万·格里兹曼是个gay，在这个恐同政治正确的足球世界里几乎是原罪。但事实上只要你不蠢到自己跳到大众面前去公开，你每天被魔鬼训练累得要死的队友真的没什么心情管你到底是直还是弯。

而萨乌尔就是那种每天专心训练心无旁骛的类型，所以格里兹曼真的对自己到底为什么会和这个小自己三岁的西班牙人搞到一起这个问题无法回答。

他们两个的关系在媒体眼里大约比普通队友还要差上那么一点，就算他在采访里说，科克和萨乌尔是他队里最好的朋友，多半也只会被媒体当成客套话。偶尔说错一句话，甚至还要被拖出来当成不和的话柄。

当然，别管那些愚蠢的媒体了，连他自己都搞不清楚。

最开始的时候他以为萨乌尔讨厌自己，后来他以为萨乌尔喜欢托雷斯，当然这两个观点后来都被证实错得离谱。

但对格里兹曼来说，萨乌尔是个靠谱，认真又细心的队友，尽管在球队相关的事务上有点严肃过头，但总体上他们也算是不错的朋友。

所以事情的发展完全超出了他的预料。

 

 

 

科学研究表明宠物的陪伴能够减轻焦虑，格里兹曼觉得那是对的，尽管他早就不记得到底是在什么杂志上翻到的了。他坐在西班牙人家的沙发上，捏着Thaila肉嘟嘟的脸颊扯个笑脸，然后把自己和thaila一个颜色的毛蓬蓬的脑袋抵在柴犬的小脑壳上。

“Thaila！”他和狗子玩得正欢，一个冰凉的易拉罐突然戳在他头顶，他下意识地去接，差点松手把thaila摔下去。幸好萨乌尔手快一把捞了过去，扑腾了两下的狗子似乎完全没意识到有危险发生，一个劲地扒拉主人的衣服要舔他的脸。西班牙人无奈地笑了笑，捏了捏thaila的后颈皮，放她去一边跑去了。

格里兹曼在旁边看这一幕也觉得好玩，“你们感情可真好。”

“他们在我家很多年了。”

西班牙青年提起他的狗的时候总是会露出不太常见的温柔笑容，这多少让拘谨的格里兹曼放松了一点，他打开易拉罐喝了一口，考虑到的冰箱常驻内容物，可乐总是比无糖果汁好的。

尽管他觉得他可能更需要点酒精让自己冷静一下，但这种场合最好还是杜绝酒精的一切副作用的可能。

 

“所以，你想和我谈什么。”格里兹曼犹豫了一下决定直接切入正题，他两手握那个冰凉的易拉罐，冰凉的温度让他聚集起勇气去看萨乌尔的眼睛。

 

“你们分手了？”

然后他的勇气就像泡泡一样被戳破了。他没有想过这场谈话的内容会是萨乌尔和他自己，但没有想到会以他们的另一个队友，或者说他的前男友开始。

他和科克的事知道的人不多，连戈丁估计都只是心里有数。不是他们有多谨慎小心连挚友都瞒着，而是实在是他们俩大部分确立关系前后的相处模式实在没什么变化，只不过从最亲密的朋友变成了可以上床的最亲密朋友。

用卢卡斯的话来说从他进一队开始就一直被他们闪瞎，早就对这对狗男男习以为常了。连八卦嗅觉如此灵敏的卢卡斯都没有察觉的话，确实也算是很好的伪装了。

至于萨乌尔会知道，那是意外中的意外。

“嗯。”他眨眨眼睛，实话实说，“8月的时候。”

萨乌尔先是似乎松了一口气，又在听到他说出时间时表情重新变得紧张起来，“我……”

“如果你想问这个，和你没有关系。”法国人耸了耸肩。“我们自己的问题。”

让他有点意外的是萨乌尔为什么会注意到这个，他自认为分手后，他们两个的表现没什么异常。就算有也绝不会是对八卦漠不关心的西班牙人能发现的程度，“你为什么会想起问这个。”

年轻的西班牙人似乎并不喜欢这个问题，十指交叉在一起来回变换着姿势，半响才犹豫道：“我看到莫拉塔和……”

哦。

格里兹曼眨了眨眼睛。

所以，这其实刚才停车场本来可能是一个双重捉奸现场，他突然被自己的想法逗乐了。

 

萨乌尔看着自顾自在那笑得差点呛到的法国人微微皱起了眉，“你不知道。”

“咳，只是有点意外。”

其实细算他们分手算起来也有半年了，前男友就算决定跟猫过一辈子了也跟他没什么关系，当然，如果他真的这么打算，作为朋友还是得劝劝的。但说没有感觉是不可能的，只是那是一种很奇怪的感觉，不是单纯的悲伤或者怨恨或者其他纯粹的感情。

他用了整整两年的时间等待他喜欢的人承认自己的感情，如果不是真的喜欢，他也绝对不会浪费时间在潜移默化一个直男上。然而掰弯了一个直男，最后发现他其实喜欢的是其他队友，就用种自己搜刮来的一身金色装备被队友捡了便宜的感觉。

好吧，这说法不太公平，毕竟那时候莫拉塔还不是俱乐部的队友呢。

 

“所以你大费周章就是想和我说，不要打扰你的国家队队友谈恋爱？”格里兹曼喝了口可乐，不去细想这里面可能有的弯弯绕绕，既然都过去了，何必难为自己。

法国人刻意地睁大眼睛扑扇着睫毛装出一副无辜的样子。

萨乌尔皱起了眉毛，如果格里兹曼想变得很烦人，那确实没有什么能够阻止他。“你知道我不是那个意思。”

 

“那你是什么意思？”格里兹曼问，一把逮住翘着尾巴路过的boris揉毛。

萨乌尔看他这个漫不经心的样子莫名地有些暴躁，他一把拉住了法国人的手腕，强迫他看过来。

他们两个僵持着对视着，影子映在对方的眼睛里，那双蓝眼睛里熟悉的目光让格里兹曼有些退缩，他垂下眼睑低声地问道：“你想要说什么呢……”

这一句才让萨乌尔回过神来，发现自己用的力气太大了，他放开格里兹曼，用手掌搓了一把脸，“……坦白说，我不知道。”

他自己都不知道为什么，只是内心有个声音在告诉他必须这样做。这对他自己都是全新的意外体验，他一向引以为傲的自制力，在格里兹曼这里失去了用处。

他没有再说话，格里兹曼也没有，就在他几乎快要放弃这次失败的谈话时。

格里兹曼走到了他面前，单膝跪在沙发前捧住了他的脸，然后就是贴在他嘴唇上的嘴唇，冰冰凉凉的，还有甜丝丝的可乐的味道。

他甚至震惊地没有来得及闭上眼。

 

“我想我可能知道。”

 

TBC


	2. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想了想还是让他们两个好好谈恋爱吧。
> 
> 但我可能真的不会写谈恋爱的剧情。

 

 

 

安托万·格里兹曼是那种很容易吸引人注意的人，无论是在球场上，还是在场外的休闲时间，他永远都是视线的中心。

萨乌尔已经不知道是第几次回过神的时候发现自己在盯着格里兹曼看了，法国人坐在训练场旁边的栏杆上晃荡着腿和旁边的队友说话，这个角度只能看见几个人的表情，他看见科雷亚翻了个白眼。

“怎么了吗？”和他一起整理器材的托雷斯被旁边哄笑声吸引了注意。

萨乌尔摇摇头，“安托万又在讲冷笑话。”

格里兹曼听到了他们，吐吐舌头做了个不认同的鬼脸。

萨乌尔和托雷斯把球堆好也加入了他们，他路过格里兹曼的时候，习惯性地揉了一把他的头发，像每一个熟悉他的队友或者工作队员会做的那样。但法国人刚剪掉了半长的卷发，只剩下贴着头皮的短短毛茬，摸上去有点扎手，格里兹曼对他眨了眨眼睛，继续和科雷亚争论着刚才的话题。

看着你的队友并不是什么很奇怪的事，尤其是当他在讲无聊冷笑话被集体吐槽的时候，但萨乌尔知道他关注的地方从来不是话题涉及的内容，除非那是关于比赛或者训练。

他看到的是格里兹曼说话间不经意舔着嘴角的舌尖，坐在栏杆上时不安分地晃动的小腿，追着别人打闹时随着跑动一翘一翘的发梢，甚至是哼着傻气的歌时跟着节奏敲打的手指……他都想要去触碰，去感受。

显然不属于队友之间的感情让年轻人感到迷惑，并非他对性吸引力一窍不通，相反地萨乌尔非常清楚那是什么。然而格里兹曼和他是非常不同的两类人，尽管他并不反感，却也从未想过会被这种特质吸引，甚至喜欢上他。更让他烦躁的是，这种吸引甚至是超出他可控范围的。他总是无意识地寻找和法国前锋身体接触的机会，借着进球的庆祝去拥抱他，亲吻他的颈侧，感受他的汗津津的皮肤的温度，贪恋着笑声借着拥抱在胸腔传来的共鸣。

尽管这些行为都有绝对合理的理由来当做借口，但仍然让他感到不舒服，他习惯于掌控自己的生活，而格里兹曼成为了不按计划行进那的一步。萨乌尔自认自制力是他引以为傲的优点之一，他可以为了能为球队继续效力，不顾自己的身体情况，也可以为追一个欧冠的梦，坚持数年自律的习惯。而和队友发展恋爱关系，或者是其他超出友谊的感情决不是他生活计划的一环，可即使这样，他仍然不能停止那个盘旋在脑内的想法——

“怎么了，你还要等谁吗？nando在前面”。科克拍了一下愣神的他，而格里兹曼从科克身后冒出来，看着他若有所思。

萨乌尔摆摆手示意没事，和他们两个一起往回走。

他需要一点能专心理清这些事的时间。

 

而有时候专注会让人忽略一些显而易见的事实。

 

马德里这几天气温回升得很快，已经是只穿一件薄外套也不会冷的时候，而穿着长袖衫的格里兹曼在暖气房里仍然轻轻地颤抖。长沙发对于两个成年男人过于拥挤，他和萨乌尔紧紧地贴在一起，手按在沙发椅扶手上保持平衡，而萨乌尔手指搭着他的脖颈，轻轻捻揉着他后颈短短的发尾。

他们交换缓慢却绵长的亲吻，不像是情欲，更像是在试探。

没有人说话，房间里安静得只有随着轻吻急促起来的呼吸的声音，两双眼睛的视线黏在一起，却不甘示弱地谁都没有闭上眼睛。

只有蜻蜓点水般的唇瓣的接触，却每一下触碰都带着让人颤抖的魔力，隔着衣料那一点点微弱的体温热源，此刻却像是炙热的火焰让他不可抑制地瑟缩想要躲开。

格里兹曼停了下来，西班牙人的手顺势划过他的脸颊，手指停留在他因为亲吻变得湿润的嘴唇，轻轻摩挲，似乎在等待一个回答。

沙发后面是一整面的落地窗，落进来的月光和房间里的灯光交织在年轻人的脸上，把他的表情映照得一览无余。那双眼睛是和他不同的蓝色，比清晨的海面还要浅上一点，而里唯一映着的，是他自己的脸。

他不知道萨乌尔在想什么。

但他无法停止，没有退路。

“先说好，”格里兹曼退开一点距离，俯视着年轻的西班牙人，一颗一颗从领口开始解开衬衫的扣子，“我不知道你在想什么，但至少在队里表现得正常点，再来一次cholo绝对会杀了我的……”

而萨乌尔给出的回答是翻身把目光游移的法国人压在了沙发上。

 

 

保持更衣室的良好氛围，是职业球员专业素养的一环，萨乌尔显然具有这样的职业修养。但即使如此，以此来要求，刚和队友滚上床，在第二天早上遇到来接他上班的男友，并且那位男友恰好是另一个队友的情况，着实有点强人所难。

萨乌尔和格里兹曼在很长一段时间里最后的私人对话，是以他自己的一句“就这样吧。”作为结尾的。

然而他并不知道“这样”究竟是怎样。

如果说和队友一场意料之外的性爱还在可接受范围之内，和队友的伴侣上床就绝对的失控。格里兹曼试图找过他，但萨乌尔忽视了他，他不知道怎么面对格里兹曼，更不知道怎么面对科克。

那一天就像一出荒诞派的闹剧，以一个荒唐的误会开头，以另一个荒唐的误会结束，留下一个仓促中断的尾巴。

想象一下你的喜欢人，在醉酒之后神秘兮兮地把你拉到角落，贴着你的耳朵，近到说话时带出的气流让耳朵发痒，他问你——

你是不是喜欢你最敬重的那位前辈。

萨乌尔简直哭笑不得，格里兹曼用那种小心翼翼的，面对青春期性向认知迷惑的青少年的语气，旁敲侧击鼓励他去和托雷斯说清楚，无论他怎么解释都不依不饶。他只能把小酒鬼从聚会上拖走，防止他真的跑到托雷斯面前去闹出点什么事来。

他把格里兹曼安放在副驾驶座上，开车送他回家，在门口吹了点风的法国人似乎终于清醒了一点，安分地把头靠在车窗子上说谢谢。

然而没过一会，格里兹曼又开始用低低的声音念叨，他说他能看出来萨乌尔对托雷斯很不一样，只要在托雷斯身边就会很开心，每次只要训练都会往托雷斯身边凑，采访也是三句话离不开他，又问萨乌尔最近一直发呆是不是关于托雷斯要离队的传闻让他心情不好。

萨乌尔踩了刹车把车停靠在路边，转过头来看着格里兹曼。

“你一直在看吗？”

格里兹曼有点迷茫地回看他，似乎没有理解他的问题，只用含含糊糊地疑问语调叫了一遍他的名字。

“你一直在看着我吗？”萨乌尔又问了一次，一个字一个字地慢慢念着，语气是他自己都没差觉到的温柔，他向法国人凑近过去，手掌贴上熏得粉红的脸颊，和带着水汽的眼睛。

格里兹曼眨了眨眼睛，即使因为酒精不甚灵光的头脑，也预感到了有什么事即将发生。

夜晚是有魔力的。

 

 

格里兹曼觉得自己像要被溺死在海水中，过长的亲吻让他有点缺氧，而落在他腰侧的抚摸让没法集中注意抢夺亲吻中稀薄的空气。他尝试着用舌头引导着西班牙人放慢节奏，可萨乌尔没有退开，在他想要避开的时候手指插进他的发丝间拉他回来继续。

年轻的西班牙中场在床上更倾向于成为掌控者的那一方，上次就让他吃了不少苦头。

 

他们终于分开，他大口大口地喘气，闭着眼睛逃避萨乌尔的落在他脸上目光，他不知道自己在逃避着什么，他每次被那道炽热的注视着总会心慌，却又隐隐地为这种关注而欣喜。

萨乌尔顺着他的侧颈一路滑到因为呼吸起伏的胸膛，这一点接触根本就只是煽风点火，法国人难耐地拱起腰寻求更多。萨乌尔干脆拦腰托住了格里兹曼，让他保持在一个半悬空的姿势。交付出最脆弱无害的腹部的姿势让格里兹曼不自在地动了动，然后这点别扭就跟着落下来的吻和舔咬消失殆尽。西班牙人的动作并不算温柔，总被包裹得严严实实的皮肤上留下一串牙印和吮出的红痕。

格里兹曼的手臂被困在拉在头顶的衬衫里，他也懒得费心去挣开，跟着扫过他皮肤的手指难耐地扭动，他从来不知道自己身上有这么多敏感点，每一次触碰和亲吻都能带起颤抖。

他几乎把自己躲得滑下了沙发，脖子沿着沙发边仰下去，呼吸不畅的窒息感让感官神经的反应加倍。萨乌尔凑过来叼住了他的喉结，他发出一声模糊的呜咽，然后努力放松下来乖顺地任由他处置。

“我早就想这么干了。”

格里兹曼笑了出来，这个姿势让他的声音听起来有点奇怪，“我觉得，我应该先问清你床上的习惯再答应你的。”

“你会知道的。”

 

没有足够的润滑，两根手指的进入得也有些艰难，但比起那点摩擦的难过，更让格里兹曼发疯的是萨乌尔的目光。他的一条腿被拉起来架到西班牙人的肩膀上，悬空的腰下被塞了个靠枕，腿间的景色一览无余。

萨乌尔用两根手指给他扩张，视线就落在随着动作收缩的穴口。被注视的羞耻感让格里兹曼不自觉地想并拢双腿，却被按着腿根压回去，还加了力道捏两下作为警告。

这姿势他甚至不能凑过去亲萨乌尔捣乱转移注意，只能躺平着扑腾。虽然他并不想承认，但西班牙人在床上的控制欲让他更加兴奋了。

被手指精准地碾着前列腺的刺激感太过强烈，萨乌尔按着他的腰不准他动，格里兹曼只能咬着手指呻吟。他硬得难受，翘起的阴茎上全是黏糊糊的前液，看起来可怜兮兮的，“嗯……”

他实在受不了，终于从衣服里抽出一只手想自己撸两下，却又被萨乌尔抓住了手拉到一边，这一下他有点恼了，“你别太过分……呜——”

萨乌尔却是含住了他帮他服务起来，这一下完全出乎法国人的意料，他几乎从沙发上弹起来，本能地抓住了年轻人的短刺刺的头发制止。

“怎么？”萨乌尔退开一点，抬起眼看他，嘴唇还粘着水光。

“你……”但他对着那双坦诚的蓝眼睛根本说不出话，躺平任艹是一回事，但被以这种过于亲密的方式服务是……格里兹曼没法解释这个，说出来又像他矫情一样。

“你不喜欢？”

“不，喜欢……继续……”他自暴自弃地倒回去，萨乌尔也没有追问，继续专注于手上和嘴上的动作，一边做扩张一边给他口。前后双重的强烈刺激他实在有点遭不住，他大口地喘着气，像一尾脱水的鱼。

格里兹曼喘得发不出完整地音节，只剩下带着哭音的单音，也不是说他现在有什么想要说的，他的脑子被快感搅得昏昏沉沉的。西班牙人的手指变换着角度在他身体里搅动，每一下都袭击在敏感点，他想向前躲开，却是把自己更多地送进湿润口腔的包裹，他的感受神经几乎要过载，而每一秒继续升温的快感，还在不断把他的理智推向溃坝的边缘。

他快到了，法国人在呻吟中努力地拼凑起句子预警，然后几乎是在年轻人将将退开的时候就忍不住射了出来。

高潮后的那一段时间是空白的，所有的感觉都像是隔着一层罩子。格里兹曼闭着眼睛平复呼吸，不知道为什么之前在车里的片段突然在脑海里冒了出来。

他喝了不少酒，气泡酒带来的眩晕感让视觉也像现在一样罩了一层雾气，而那一片画面中唯一清晰的部分的就是萨乌尔在路灯映照下蓝得纯粹的眼睛。

如果他现在睁开眼睛，就会发现一如那个夜晚的熟悉目光。他没有，但他知道。

 

萨乌尔还在用手指慢慢按摩他的会阴帮他安抚高潮的余韵，格里兹曼没有睁开眼睛，所以他可以肆无忌惮地将所有细节收入视野。法国人金棕色的卷发因为汗湿贴了一缕在额头上，脸颊和孩子气的鼻头上泛着连片的潮湿的粉红色，两片薄唇微张着小口小口地喘气，在呼吸时带出浅浅的气音。

他几乎就要吻上去。

而格里兹曼睁开了眼睛，舔了舔因为张口呼吸变得干燥的嘴唇，露出一个有点狡猾的笑容。

“上我。”

 

不是没有人察觉他们两个之间诡异的气氛，只是那会球队发生的事情太多，漫天乱飞的转会消息，联赛紧追不放的积分榜，快要进入尾声的欧联杯，还有即将到来的世界杯。他们的紧张关系太容易被理解成别的什么。

他从西蒙尼的办公室出来之后几乎有点想笑——他们认为他们两个是因为转会的是存在隔阂。萨乌尔不是不在乎，他爱马竞超过自己的生命，但这些在职业球员的生涯永远都是不可能缺席的家常便饭，要是每一次转会风波，都对传言来耿耿于怀，球也不要踢了。

但这样也好，至少给了他一个借口，他需要时间冷静一下。

但显然逃避不能够解决任何问题，这段无端的感情像是一根刺，只有在碰到是才会隐隐刺痛，他几乎是可笑地发现，在欧联杯夺冠的时刻，自己还是条件反射般地拥抱了那个法国人。他仍然想念那个人的拥抱和亲吻，他仍然想要更多。

 

这个属于蓝色的夏天，法国人有多么开心，他的夏天就有多么苦涩。在他们的世界杯之旅结束的那一晚，他见到了格里兹曼，尽管法国人实际上来找的并不是他。

他并非有有意偷听属于那两个人的谈话，只是走错方向恰巧路过了那段偏僻的走廊。平心而论那只是一段最普通的安慰对话，就连他也在这一晚上已经听家人说了无数遍了，但他却被鬼使神差地定在了原地，那个他熟悉的法国人的声音，声音低低的，吐字也并不十分清楚。他说说停停，似乎也不知道到底要说些什么，到最后也归于了无声。

格里兹曼和科克又在天台呆了很久，就只是坐在那，两个人肩膀挨着肩膀。萨乌尔看着他们，却不知道为什么意外地平静了下来。

那天的最后萨乌尔和有点意外的格里兹曼分享了一个拥抱，来自朋友的安慰的那种。西班牙人抱得很用力，他比他高一点，低下头正好能埋在法国人的颈侧，如果可以他并不想放开，但他还是放手了，他说，“你要继续加油。”

 

那是一切回归正常的节点。

 

 

只有套子上的润滑液和一点体液做润滑，说不疼是假的，但都到了这个地步也不能因为找不到润滑剂停下。

格里兹曼自己乖乖地抱着大腿，几乎把自己对折，摆出一个方便承受的姿势，咬着嘴唇秉着呼吸忍耐过分的饱胀感。萨乌尔也不好过，阴茎被穴口卷吸的刺激感让他头皮发麻，但他看格里兹曼的样子也不敢贸然直接全部进去，只能一边慢慢抽送一边往里顶，最后终于完全进入的时候两个人都舒了一口气。

火热的阴茎撑满肠道带起的快感，让格里兹曼像泡在热水里一样浑身软绵绵的，连声音都是软的，呻吟声甜得发腻。他刚射了一次，脑子还算清明，一边叫床还有空脑子里跑马想些有的没的。

虽然前戏折腾了他足够久，但万幸真刀实抢地搞起来的时候西班牙人没再搞些什么乱七八糟的花样。像上次那样被直接搞到哭出来可太丢脸了。

他盯着萨乌尔看，平日里总是一脸正经的西班牙人的额角渗出的细细的汗珠，轻轻皱着的眉毛。格里兹曼起了坏心眼，一边有节奏地收缩起穴口迎合入侵，一边故意用含糊不清的哼声叫年轻人的名字，满意地听到萨乌尔更加粗重的呼吸声。

“看来我应该再卖力一点？”萨乌尔停下了动作，眯起眼睛看着格里兹曼。

而法国人笑嘻嘻地拿脚趾去搭年轻人的肩膀，“我不介意的。”

西班牙人没有马上回答他，若有所思地目光在格里兹曼的脸上逡巡，最后对上格里兹曼的眼睛，和他对视了几秒。

他拍了一把格里兹曼的屁股，挪开他手，自己代替他抓着，重新开始了抽插。

刚开始的速度并不快，他们仍然保持着视线的交汇，格里兹曼吞咽了一下，不知道在为什么紧张。就在他快忍不住缓慢的节奏折磨神经想要说点什么的时候，西班牙人突然加快了速度，调整角度直直碾过最敏感的区域，顶得又深又凶，格里兹曼差点因为陡然拔高的快感惊叫出声。

但萨乌尔还在看着他。

格里兹曼只能咬着嘴唇勉强忍着不让呻吟声冒出来。

被侵入的快感越来越强烈，格里兹曼没法控制身体的颤抖，可西班牙人仍然没有移开视线，仍然看着他的眼睛，更糟糕的是他自己也没法移开目光。

只抿着嘴已经没法拦住连串的呻吟声，他只好咬住了手背，格里兹曼根本不知道自己为什么要这么做，他对性事中的快感一向很坦诚，从来都毫不吝啬表达。可他没办法，没办法在和西班牙人对视时这么做。

 

他快要被一浪又一浪的快感淹没，他不知道萨乌尔想要做什么，但他被欲望纠缠的理智显然也无法理清这个问题。

他逃开了。

法国人用手臂阻断了，放弃般的大声呻吟起来。

然而格里兹曼用手臂遮住眼睛的动作突然触怒了萨乌尔的神经，西班牙人突然拦腰把他抱了起来，突如其来的悬空让格里兹曼惊叫出声，然而在他能反映过来发生了什么之前就被按在了落地窗上。

后背直接贴到冰凉的玻璃上，让他瑟缩了一下，有点慌张“等、啊——”

然而根本不等他把话说完，西班牙人就又就着姿势狠狠干了进来。

“看着我。”

萨乌尔一边操他一边命令他睁开眼睛，可格里兹曼被操得整个人都在抖，根本没法给出反应。这个姿势他唯一的着力点就和西班牙人连接的部位，稍微动一下就要滑下去，全身紧绷地勾着萨乌尔的脖子。性器进得太深，痛感和快感都太过强烈，他有点吓到，可又无处可逃，只能被艹得哭着喊停。

“看着我。”萨乌尔像没听到他的求饶一样，顶得一下比一下狠，格里兹曼几乎有种自己要被干穿了的错觉，他隐约知道应该是自己做了什么惹到了对方，但他根本没法去想到底做了什么，控制着不要尖叫已经用掉了他所有的自制力。

他被粗暴的动作折腾得气都喘不上匀，眼前被泪水糊成一片，一半是因为难受一半是因为委屈。腰被固定他的有力的手指抓的生疼，他的脑子被过分的刺激搅得嗡嗡作响，几乎没法辨认任何多余的感觉信号，格里兹曼觉得自己马上就要昏过去了，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到萨乌尔还在盯着他的脸，像每次他感受到的视线一样。

可你想要什么回答呢？

他没有力气了，只能在脑海里默念了一遍。几乎是同时，愧疚感淹没了他，格里兹曼顾不得自己会不会摔下去了，也顾不得自己还是满脸的眼泪，捧住了萨乌尔的脸，声调里还带着哽咽，“是我想要你，是我自己想要的。”

 

他的年轻人是在害怕。

他以为自己做到了坦诚，他愿意给出所有年轻人索求的东西，但从一开始这份感情没有给出过任何回应是他，在那场混乱之后想要掩饰太平的是他，一直在逃避的也是他自己。

你看，他甚至没有回答过那个最简单的“看着我”。

“别在这儿继续好吗，我有点冷。”格里兹曼看着那双令他心跳加速的蓝眼睛，虔诚地吻了吻萨乌尔的鼻尖。

 

 

 

 

 

“我现在还是觉得，和你调情简直比cholo讲冷笑话还奇怪。”格里兹曼坐在床边让萨乌尔给他擦头发，他现在手软脚软哪里都没有力气，索性支使起了有点愧疚的萨乌尔。

 

尽管看起来热衷交际，但实际上法国人并非对人际关系游刃有余的类型，少年时期第一次来到西班牙的前一个夜晚，他几乎抱着被子在床上翻来覆去了一整晚。

他习惯于给自己划出了一个交往的舒适区，然后把亲情友情和爱情全都一股脑地塞进去，他的家人属于这里，戈丁属于这里，科克也属于这里。他并不善于区分这些情感，但却对每一种都无比依赖。

但从巴列卡诺租借回归的小将，显然不属于这个范围，萨乌尔是格里兹曼完全处理不来的类型，他会本能地想要躲开，甚至因为这个他们的关系甚至一度有些紧张。

 

但人其实就是这样，会本能逃避着最吸引你的东西。越是拥有着致命吸引力的让人欲罢不能的东西，也越危险。这是人类长久进化得来的赖以生存本能天赋。

他们是顶尖的运动员，拥有着对危险最敏锐的嗅觉，他们也足够聪明，去避开隐藏着的危险。

所以其实他们之间一直有着微妙的默契，比如萨乌尔知道法国人其实比起名字更喜欢被人叫grizi，但却一直固执地用生疏的方式叫他安托万，而一向热衷于给队友起各式各样昵称的格里兹曼也精确地避开了年轻的西班牙队友。

他们之间的引力一直都在，从未消失，只是他们一直本能地用对立去努力忽视了它。

所以那天的“意外”对于格里兹曼来说，很难将他自己是不是故意的，他远没有那么醉，他知道自己在干什么，而如果他也知道如果他喊了停，萨乌尔绝对不会继续。

可在酒精的作用下他警惕的外壳终于松动了一点，那对他是最诱人的存在，所以即使那是个甜蜜的陷阱，他也放弃抵抗陷了进去。

 

擦完了头发，法国人就在床上哼哼唧唧地滚来滚去，萨乌尔笑着看了他一会，突然戳住了他的额头让他停了下来。

格里兹曼眨眨眼睛，他知道萨乌尔要说什么，但是“别，还不是现在。”

他捂住了年轻西班牙人的嘴，但今天的破事已经够多了的，他不想再给自己的神经加压了。

然而萨乌尔摇摇头，一根一根地掰开法国人的手指，然后拉过他的手一个一个字母地亲吻着他指背上的纹身。格里兹曼想要抽出手，却连目光都被牢牢凝固住。

“我喜欢你。”

“就是现在，你不能再逃了。”

 END

 


End file.
